When Someone New Arrives
This is when a new villain finally reveals himself. Characters Heroes Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Crystal the Raccoon and Chocolate Sophana the Rabbit and Spikeball Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat Pit the Raccoon and Chippi Querrell the Chameleon Selena the Cat Orbis the Cat Durango the Cat Villains ??? and ??? Chapter 1-The Strange Base Inside G.U.N.'s headquarters base... Officer: Ok, Rouge, we are giving you a mission we think you can handle, as you're pretty tough. Rouge: Of course, I can handle it. Officer: Ok, Rouge, your mission, we are sending you to a strange base we've detected. We think Doctor Eggman is in there. Find and eliminate him. Rouge: Ok sure, you can count on me. Officer: Are you sure we don't need to call for Shadow? Rouge: It's ok, he's too depressed anyway, I can take it, besides, you forgot about my stealthing skills and about how many times I've faced him before. Officer: Ok, you just be careful. Rouge: Of course. After she went to the base... Rouge: This certainly is a weird looking base, he certainly likes his normal Eggmanland things.... Little did she know she was being watched. ???: Oh, you little thing, falling for my illusioned traps, be prepared to see ME! Rouge did not hear this though. But she noticed something. Rouge: That must be where he is! (pointing at the tower) She then ran up and confronted him in the tower. While she was running, he pulled out a strange machine. ???: (thoughts) Take this... Rouge then got hit with the machine. Rouge: What's this? Ah! With Shadow... Shadow: (thoughts) I must get back to headquarters and tell them I've failed. Rouge then teleported in front of him. Shadow: What happened? Why are you here? Rouge then woke up. Rouge: Ugh... Shadow?! Well hello. Shadow: This isn't flirting time, it's answering my questions time. Rouge: Oh, uh, I just don't know. Shadow: Let's get back to G.U.N. Rouge: Sure. They then ran back to the base. Chapter 2-Amnesia Machine?! When they got back... Officer: What happened, Rouge? Did you succeed? Rouge: I... don't remember. I remember going in the base, but after that, I didn't see him. Shadow started to grow suspicious. Officer: Rouge, did you see Doctor Eggman? Rouge: Can't say I saw anyone. He must've left to go out or something. Officer: He couldn't have gone out for a while, he'd be spotted. Rouge: He's smart, he could've done something. Shadow: I think Rouge got amnesia. Officer: Are you sure, Shadow? Shadow: Rouge isn’t the kind to go around every nook and cranny of a base and find no one. I think she’s got amnesia, because, what other explanation would there be? The Doctor wouldn't hide himself from a foe, even if it's a weak one. Rouge: I'm not weak! So, I have your problems now? Shadow: I have it worse than you. You lost mere seconds, which is nothing compared to the years I lost, which I decided to leave behind. Officer: Hmm, we’re gonna have to look further into this. Rouge, come with me. By the way, did you finish your mission Shadow? Shadow: Find Omega and retrieve his Chaos Emerald? No, the place I ended up in was a maze and I couldn't navigate it properly. I failed. Officer: Well, you did your best. We'll try again with another agent. In the meantime, rest up. Shadow: Ok. The two then walked off, while Shadow was free to go on a run. He encountered Sonic. Sonic: Hey, Shadow, haven't seen you in a while! Shadow: What do you want? Sonic: Nothing, really. I came for a run and I just found you! Shadow: Have you heard about a base in the Doctor's hiding in now? Sonic: Yeah. Tails went to investigate and he lost his memory. He could remember everything about the trip except for one thing. Shadow: That sounds like what happened with Rouge. Sonic: Really? Wow, strange. Anyway, I'm off, see ya around, Shad! He ran off, whilst Shadow stopped. Shadow: Hmmm..... Chapter 3-Another Investigation In Neo Green Hill Zone, Selena was teaching her brothers how to use a computer, when someone knocked. Selena: Hm, knocking? I wonder if that's Skippe... you two wait here. Orbis: Ok, don't touch anything bro. Durango: I can't help it. She open the door and found Pit and Querrell. Selena: Oh, hello, boys... Pit: Hey Selena, just coming for a general visit. Querrell: What are they doing? Selena: Oh, I'm teaching them how to use a computer and, uh, well, you know, Pit. Pit: Oh, THAT adventure. Then something flashed on the screen. Orbis: Ok what did you touch? Durango: I didn't touch a thing I swear! Selena then looked. Selena: A base... Eggman? Pit: What? Selena: A strange base has been detected and it's got Eggman in it apparently... Pit: Oh really now? Might wanna check it out then! Also, how do you know about Eggman? Selena: I didn’t say I was gonna send you, cocky raccoon! Also, EVERYONE in Neo Green Hill knows Eggman from your story about Querrell. Pit: Ok, still, I wanna check it out anyway! Wanna come, Querrell? Querrell: Uh... no... Selena: It's far away from here, we only detected it because of large radio signals from the tower! Pit: I'll make it! Selena: Also, how will you face Eggman alone? Pit: Remember me, Selena, I can burn down the whole base to find Eggman. Nothing will go wrong, I swear! Selena: Or burn Eggman in the process. Pit: Yeah, like he'd succumb himself to a fire. Anyway, I'm going, so see yous! He then ran out. Querrell: One minute he promises a normal visit, the next he goes on an adventure. Selena: He's just crazy. Orbis: Uh, Selena, which one to you use to click stuff with the mouse? Durango: Mouse? (makes a sign as if to eat the mouse) Selena facepalms, when she does, the screen goes black. Chapter 4-The Third Victim After half an hour since Pit left, he appeared in front of Querrell. Querrell: What the heck? Pit: Um... Querrell? Querrell: You just.. appeared in front of me! Did you teleport from the base? Pit: Well, I went in there, but no one was there! Querrell: You sure? They said that Eggman was in there. Pit: My mind must be messing with me somehow... Querrell: At least it's not messing with yours compared to how much mine got messed with. Pit: Yeah, let's tell Crystal, she might know something about this base deal. Querrell: Ok, but can you please not do that again? Pit: Do what again? Querrell: Promise to just visit and then run off for an adventure without it even being planned. Pit: Alright, fine. I'm just gonna contact her now. After he got home... Pit: (on the computer) Crystal? You there? After waiting a while, she finally poked her head on the screen. Crystal: Yeah, what? Pit: I got something to tell you. Crystal: Uh huh.... Pit: You know that base that Eggman is in apparently? Crystal: Yeah, I know it. Sonic told me that Tails went to investigate and he couldn’t remember everything except if he met Eggman or not. He also told me Shadow told him Rouge had the same problem. Pit: Yeah, well, I went in and the exact same thing happened! There’s something that I can’t remember, and it’s annoying. Crystal: All we know about it is that Eggmans in there, he has some kind of mind-clearing device and everyone goes back to Square 1 when they get out! It sounds annoying. Pit: Yeah, it's so annoying when you can't remember something. Crystal: I'm not going, because I don't want to repeat what 3 other people now have done. Pit: Yeah, anyway, if you figure something out, tell me. Crystal: Sure, same here. They then had a normal chat and hung up. Chapter 5-Finding Some Information Finally! Crystal: Ugh... Choco then flew in. Chocolate: So what was that about? Crystal: Pit contacted me and told me about what happened to him at the base that everyone loses their memory in. He got the same result as Tails and Rouge. Chocolate: Oh. Crystal: We know Eggman is in there, with a sort of amnesia-ctreating device, but nothing else. It's annoying. Chippi then came in. Chippi: Hi, awesome bud! (hugs Choco) Crystal: If we could send someone in there who couldn't lose their memory, that would be great. Chocolate: But we'd need to know exactly what we're facing, otherwise, it's just repetition. Crystal: Yeah. Chippi: Spikeball went to the base before, he flew towards the direction. I chased him, but I didn't get him. Sophana's gonna be annoyed. Crystal: Well not just her, but now we know more repetition is coming our way. Victim Number 4 is a Wisp. Chocolate: Uh, let's just go. Chippi: Yeah. They then waited, and when Spikeball returned, Sophana was there waiting. Sophana: Spikeball.... Spikeball: Plip...? (What...?) Sophana: You went to the base didn't you? You know everyone has lost their memory there Spikeball, what made you think you could do it? Spikeball: Plip plip plip! Plip pliplip plip plip! (Wait wait wait! I didn't lose it!) Crystal then came outside and saw this argument. Crystal: What's going on? Sophana: Are you covering something or- Spikeball: Plip plip plip! Lip pliplip plip lip Li plip! (No no no! I didn't lose it I swear!) Sophana: So you didn't lose your memory? Crystal: Well this is interesting. Spikeball: Plip! Plip plip plip plip…. Plip Pliplip, plip plip plip plip plip plip pliplip… (Yes! There was this guy…. Not Eggman, but he had a blonde colour hairstyle…) Sophana: (giggling) Now I remember that "dumb blonde" Threetails made once when she visited once. Spikeball: Lilip.... (Ok....) Crystal: Something about blondes? Sophana: Spikeball says this guy isn't Eggman, he's blonde apprently, so I mentioned it, because I thought of it. Crystal: Ah. Spikeball: Plip plip plip pliplip plip plipliplip, plip plip plip plip plip plip plips. Plip plip pliplip lip plipliplip plip plipliplips plip plip Plip-Lip-Lips plip plip, plip plip plip plip pliplipliplip plip. (And this guy didn’t say anything, but he sent out these wave things. They were supposed to eliminate my memories but my Hyper-Go-Ons fought back, and then I got teleported here.) Sophana: Wow, that's heaps. But not much. Crystal: We know it isn't Eggman, so it's someone we've never had experience with. We need someone with something to fight back, like Spikeball's Hyper-Go-Ons, but similar... if only we knew someone though... Sophana: If someone could use Spikeball, that could work, that way we have someone getting information with Hyper-Go-Ons fighting back. Only, who? I can't use Spikeball, he's way too powerful for me to handle. Crystal: Hmmm, what about Sonic? Sophana: Sonic can? Crystal: He told me he saved the Wisps before by using their various powers. I don't think he's lost that, it was only a few years back or something. Spikeball: Plip plip! (That's true!) Sophana: So if Sonic used Spikeball, he could go? Crystal: Pretty much. Spikeball: Plip! Lip plip plip lip plip plip plip pliplipped plip plip, Lip, plip plip lip plip!(Yes! I was one of the ones who helped him before, I can do it again!) Sophana: Well good, we know you can do it then. Only problem, how will we find Sonic? He goes everywhere! Crystal: Remember how I told you Tails and Rouge went? Rouge went through a G.U.N. mission. Sophana: Of course, but what does- Crystal: Hold on, I'm getting to that. G.U.N. wants to know all they can, and they have Shadow as an agent. Shadows just as fast as Sonic, he could get him in no time and we could find the guy! Sophana: Oh, ok! Let's go then! Chapter 6-Telling G.U.N. And the Second Nickname When Crystal, Sophana and Spikeball got to G.U.N. headquarters, they told them everything Spikeball saw. Officer: So the little Wisp can fight against it? Sophana: Yes. If we somehow get Sonic to work with us, we can work together and figure it out! Officer: Hmm, we might see if we can get Shadow to get him, he's said he's seen him on his breaks. Crystal: Sure thing, do it. Meanwhile, as Shadow and Sonic ran into each other again... Shadow: Why do you keep following me? Sonic: I don't know. We always seem to just end up in the same spots. Shadows communicator then beeped. They both stopped. Shadow: What could G.U.N. want? Sonic: Probably a mission? Shadow then answered. Officer: Shadow, we need you to find Sonic and bring him to the headquarters. It's important, find Sonic and bring him to us. Shadow: Why? Is he in trouble or something? Officer: No, last time we did that it ended in failiure. But, it is for something much, much better. Ok? Shadow: Ok, see you. (hung up) Well? You gonna come or not? Sonic: Why not? It must be something serious right? They then raced back there. Sonic: Ok, so what's this all about? Officer: Good to see you, Sonic. Now, we've heard from these two that their Wisp friend can fight against the mind-erasing device this strange Eggman-like person is. Sonic: I knew he wasn't Eggman. Eggman wouldn't act that cowardly by teleporting his enemies to different locations. That's just not him. Officer: And it isn't. We need you to go in the base with the Wisp and tell us exactly what he looks like and what he's doing. Crystal: Sonic, please do it. We both want to find out what that guy is, so, please? Sonic: Sure, I guess. Spikeball: Plip! (Yay!) Officer: Good luck, Sonic. Shadow: Let's hope you don't end up with amnesia. Sonic: I won't Shadow! See ya around! Come on, uh.... Sophana: Spikeball. Sonic: Come on, Spikeball. Spikeball: Pliplip! (Ok!) They then zoomed off, and went to the base. Sonic: The place looks like a city, hmm, kinda like the base in Mystic Ruins. Spikeball: Pliiip... (Yeeeah...) Up in the tower... ???: Who dares to come face ME? Down with the two heroes... Sonic: Huh? That must be it! The tallest tower! Let's go! Spikeball: Plip! (Yeah!) They then went up, and Sonic then faced him. Just as the mysterious enemy pulled out his mind-clearing device, Spikeball transformed Sonic into his Pink Spikes form and he ran around the walls, looking at the enemy. ???: What? How can you.... Impossible! Sonic then rolled closer, jumped off the wall and attacked the mysterious enemy just as Spikeball tired. Sonic: Ok, so now, what are you...? ???: Get out of my sight! Sonic: Woah! Sonic jumped out of the way, as Spikeball floated to the wall and hung there, tired. Sonic: You ok, buddy? Spikeball: Pliii....(Uuuuhhh....) ???: Rrgh, I'll get you! Sonic: No you won't! Sonic then darted around in various places in the room. In his hurry, he noticed this guy did look indeed similar to Eggman, and he was blonde. Sonic: I think I know what I'm callin' you! ???: What, you pesky rat! Sonic: First of all, I'm a hedgehog, second of all, I think I'm callin' you Bananahead! It totally fits! Bananahead: SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!! Sonic and Spikeball then transformed again as Spikeball regained soem of his lost energy just enough to go again. However, they got caught in the blast of the teleporter. Chapter 7-The Information and the Meeting But they didn't lose their memories. Sonic: That was wild! Woo! Spikeball: Plip! (Ha!) The others then noticed their teleportation. Crystal: DId you fail? Sonic then got up and looked at them. Sophana: Spikeball! Spikeball, exhausted, flew into Sophanas arms. Sophana: Is he okay? Sonic: He used a large amount of power, I reckon he'll be ok. It was probably just tiring. Crystal: So, that means... Sonic: Yes, I didn't fail, the little guy did as he was asked. The Eggman-like dude is very loud, relentless and fast with his hands. I also thought up of a nickname for the guy. Crystal: What? Sonic: Bananahead, because I was thinking of that at the time. Crystal: Anything else? Sonic: No. Crystal: Aww, now what? Sonic: Oh, and he's kinda like Eggman Nega, similar to Eggman, but not. Crystal: Well now what are we gonna do? Officer: From that information, we know something. Sonic, you have a little fox friend don't you? Sonic: Of course, Tails. Officer: See if there's anything he can do to help. Shadow and I will see if we can figure this out too. Sophana: I might go, I wanna keep an eye on Spikeball. Crystal: He'll be fine, you can go if you want. Sophana: Bye. She then flew off. Sonic: So that only leaves us two. Crystal: Of course, now let's find Tails. They then found him after lots of looking. After finding Tails in his garage fixing the Tornado.... Sonic: Tails? Tails: Huh? Sonic! Crystal too! Sonic: You gonan help us with the base issue? We have figured out more. Tails: Y-yeah. I think I know what's going on. After going inside the actual lab... Tails: See, I remembered not long ago what happened, and I wanted to tell you, but the Tornado blew it, that's why I was fixing it. Sonic: So, you remember now? A guy like Eggman but he's blonde? Tails: Yeah, and I reckon so. I sent a drone out to the base not long ago, and apparently, the waves have special devices that are so small they go inside the brain and remove memories of the guy. It's difficult to explain to people that don't know much, but- Sonic: Get to the point? Tails: I am. I'm thinking, if I build a few robots that can deactivate the machine, he won't be able to fight, right? He's been using that as his main weapon, and if we deactivate it, I can disable it whilst you two get at him. The robots will be tiny, but they'll work. Crystal: How long will all this take? Tails: Not long, when you've got someone like me on your side! Let's go! Sonic: Sounds like a great plan, lets get moving! They then moved on with their plan. Chapter 8-The Infiltration, and the Fight. They then approached the base. Tails: Now, guys, equip these. Sonic: No wonder you were taking so long. Tails: This is in case he has a memory thing, this will block anything the little machines do. Crystal: So, what do we do? Tails: First, this. They then activated an invisible mode Tails had set. Sonic: Tails, you really are a genius. Tails: Thanks. Sonic: Let's go. They then ran through the base, being careful to not make any loud noises. Bananahead: Oh, that stupid hedgehog creature, oh well, I can channel it so it'll reach the world! Haaa ha ha ha! That was when the three got up there. Bananahead: What?! Oh, he's brought some friends has he? Tails: Ha! This time you've lost! The robots then sent out waves that disabled the machine he was using. Bananahead: Wh-Why you! Sonic: Now! Crystal and Sonic beat up Bananahead, whilst Tails disabled the machine from being used. Bananahead: PBJT! PBJT, a robot, then showed his face. Crystal: What? PBJT: Hello! It's called, the Professional Bot for Jeering Twerps. If you won't stop, I can laugh at you all day long. Sonic: Doesn't sound like much of a threat, huh? PBJT then showed lots of little missiles. Crystal: You stand corrected! Sonic: Yes I do. Bananahead and PBJT fought Crystal and Sonic. The heroes won, but Bananahead wasn't done yet. Bananhead: This isn't over! I'll be back, until I beat you, all! He then rose up in his little machine, and flew off. Crystal: I get the feeling we'll be fighting him for a very long time... Sonic: Even so, he'll be like Eggman, we'll never give up until they will. Tails: At least he didn't make things worse, he had the settings and intelligence to wipe himself off the map of every computer. It's lucky we found him in time. Sonic: Yeah, let's go home. Crystal: Yeah. We'll be getting you later, Bananahead. They then went home. Chapter 9-The End With Crystal, after she went back... Sophana: Crystal! Spikeball's back! I'm so happy now, he looked so bad before. Crystal: Yeah, though we didn't stop that guy. Sophana: What? Bananahead? Don't worry about it, someday he might be gone, come on. Crystal: Yeah, but I just can't help it. Eventually we'll beat him, one day... They then rest up. Back with Rouge and Shadow. Rouge: You know, Shadow, I remember what that guy did to me now. It's funny, how I can just conveniently forget. Wonderful. Shadow: Yes, now I'll give you a tip for the future, if you are assigned for dangerous missions again. Rouge: What's that? Shadow: Don't be overconfident, and don't rush. Bye. He then ran off, as Rouge got a little mad, as the screen faded out. THE END Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pinkolol's fanfics